


- pied piper -

by emuhlee



Category: Gay - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Queer - Fandom, SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Smut, queer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emuhlee/pseuds/emuhlee
Summary: very gay





	- pied piper -

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot contains smut, some graphic language and fluff. 
> 
> if you want to read more of my work im @crystxl_angxls on wattpad ~

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Yoongi didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how to feel about this sort of situation. It's not like the boy never had crushes on other people before, he just never had a crush on someone who was very close to him. By very close he meant one of his best friends who he saw as a brother, someone who will always be there for him, know every little detail about the boy and show that at the right times making Yoongi feel special. 

He couldn't put his finger on when this little crush started, but it seems to be the only thing on the boy's mind. He loves the way Hoseok is so pure and caring, always trying to see the good in every person or situation, the way he's extremely hard working yet so humble, the way he says that he's never bothered by Yoongi and always is there for him, but what he probably loves the most is the way Hoseoks body moves to the beat and the way a small smile never leaves his lips when he dances, the way the boy is so smart and talented in creating amazing dance routines. Yoongi wasn't really a dancer and found it kind of tiring, but now he loves dancing just because of those few minutes that he can feel Hoseok in his body, every move he makes reminding him of the boy. He wants to dance his choreography the best he can so that other people can see it and acknowledge the boy's amazing talent, he wants him to be seen by the world. But at the same time, he doesn't.

 

He wants to keep Hoseok all to himself, be the only one to see him bloom like a beautiful flower that he is. He wants to be the only one who sees the boy in his full beauty because he's afraid that someone will snatch him away from him. He wants to be the only one who feels that way towards Hoseok, be the only one to care for him as much as he can. 

Yoongis palm nervously went through his hair, these past few weeks that his feelings started to show, he has been stressed by even seeing Hoseok as if he doesn't know how to be normal around him anymore. It was the third day of their mini-vacation that they really deserved and needed. They decided on just staying home, all of them too tired to travel somewhere far, after all, bon voyage did happen. The boy was just lounging on his bed, playing some silly games on his phone, enjoying his free time when he heard a rhythmic knock on the door and he already knew who it was. A red-haired head stuck out of the small crack of the opened door, revealing an excited smile that seemed to be always plastered on Hoseoks face. 

„Min Yoongi, what do you think about going out to play some arcade games?" Hoseok asked in an overdramatic voice, making himself laugh in the process.

Yoongi let out a whine, turning his face to the pillow to hide his slightly red cheeks, it almost sounded as if Hoseok was asking him out on a date he thought, trying to get rid of the smile on his face and remind himself of the reality of this situation. Hoseok saw the expression of Yoongis and smiled even more, there's no way he's giving up. 

„Yoongi-ah please, I'm so bored, I can't keep sitting here like this, I will do whatever you want just please let's go" the boy whined to Yoongi some more.

To Yoongi it was almost impossible to say no to the boy so he had no choice, letting out another groan the boy stood up, looking for his shoes, while Hoseok just bounced on his bed, excitement evident in his eyes. 

The two boys were walking down the street, their shoes stepping on colored leaves that were once stuck on the branches of the trees, the warm wind making them feel refreshed from staying home all day, the streets that were once busy now stood pretty emptily, most people hiding inside of various coffee shops. 

„Sheesh I should've brought mittens as well, you outsmarted me Min Yoongi," Hoseok said, making the other boy blush. 

Yoongi took off one of his black mittens and stretched his hand towards Hoseok, handing him the mitten. Hoseok smiled warmly at Yoongi, putting it on one of his hands, trying to tuck it inside of his jacket since it was way too big for him, his delicate fingers drowning in the fabric that was still warm by Yoongis hand that was placed there not too long ago. 

Thanking him Hoseok gave Yoongi a wide grin that seemed to reach all the way to the Yoongis heart because he couldn't stop smiling too. But the grin started to fade off of Yoongis lips as he started to slightly drown in his thoughts. He knew that this wasn't good, he knew that he had to stop hanging out with Hoseok so much, making himself too attached to him 'cause it will only get harder and harder for him to keep his feelings hidden, and he knew for sure that he did not want anyone else to know about them. It's funny how his mind works. One moment he wants to run up to Hoseok and just scream it out to him, tell him everything he's been thinking about him and the next moment he wants to get over it as soon as possible, go back to the way they used to be before. 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by something that appeared in the pocket of his coat. He looked down only to see one of Hoseoks cold hands, now tangled with his own inside of his pocket. The boy froze, now aware of the other boy's hand in his. What does this mean? How does he act normal and pretend he totally doesn't want to spend all of his life holding his hand? 

„We're finally here, I almost froze to death!" Hoseok exclaimed, taking his hand out of Yoongis pocket and running inside, making the boy miss his hands presence inside of his pocket already.

Hoseoks touch seemed way too much for the boy because the more he keeps touching him the longer he wants it to last and he knows way too well that that's not what friends do. 

As he entered the arcade he saw various games under the dim light and an excited Hoseok running towards the games. About 40 minutes passed and the boys have already played a huge amount of games, but Yoongi found himself distracted by a specific someone next to him. He couldn't describe the feeling he got every time he would turn his head to look to Hoseok and see the boy so into the game he was playing, his eyes reflecting the light of the screen, his tongue lightly sticking out between his lips. At times like this, he felt it the most difficult not to reveal his true feelings. 

"Hell yeah! I won again! I can't believe you suck that bad Yoongi!" Hoseok laughed walking to the vendor machine. 

"Shut it you, it's because I let you win" Yoongi replied, a smirk evident on his face. 

Hoseok started walking towards a racing game he has never seen before, the boy sat down in the seat in front of the screen and dug his hands in his pockets searching for a few coins to play the game. 

„Can you scoot over a bit?" he heard Yoongi ask softly. 

Yoongi was about to sit next to him to share a seat with the boy when Hoseok looked him in the eyes. 

"Why don't you sit on my lap? The seat itself is too small anyways". Yoongis face has never turned this red in his life, his whole body went numb. 

„uhm...you-yeah oh okay" he let out, very flustered by the whole situation. 

„If it's not comfortable for you I can sit somewhere else-" 

„No-no it's fine I'm fine" Yoongi replied almost too quickly. 

Yoongi really wanted to know if the tension he felt in the air was felt by Hoseok too, but asking that didn't seem appropriate. As Hoseok put in the coins, cheerful game music started to blast from the speakers and it was his cue to start playing. His hands reached out for the fake steering wheel, which left Yoongi locked between his arms, however, the boy didn't look phased by it whatsoever. Somewhere in the middle of Hoseok playing, he felt Yoongi squirming between his legs to get into a more comfortable position, however as time went by Yoongi kept repeating the same action, sticking his butt directly onto his crotch, not noticing the effect it had on the boy. The tingling sensation went all over his body, making it hard for the boy to suppress a moan. 

„Uh-uhm could you not-uhm do that? It's a bit-well distracting" he murmured, yet he heard nothing back from the other boy which made him even more frustrated. 

"Yoongi-ah, could you please turn around?" he asked sweetly, all interest in the game now completely gone. 

Yoongi stood up and stayed there for a second, watching Hoseok sitting in the seat, his thighs covered in plain black skinny jeans that were oh so tight, Yoongi's mouth started watering. 

"What is it" Hoseok asked, looking right into his eyes. 

"Your thighs... I like them" he let out, his eyes now fixated on Hoseoks as well. 

"Why don't you sit down on one of them?" Hoseok asked, neither of them believing in what he's saying. 

Yoongi gently sat down on Hoseoks thigh, the pressure of Yoongi on his thigh making Hoseok groan. Hoseok couldn't take his eyes off of Yoongi. Hoseoks fingers softly grazed Yoongis cheek, feeling his silky skin, his fingers went down to his lips, touching the outlines of them with his fingertips, ending it by pulling down his bottom lip. For Yoongi this was unbearable, it was almost like he stopped breathing the second that Hoseok touched his face. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

Yoongi let out a soft whine and finally crashed his lips into Hoseoks. He couldn't explain how it felt, cause god, he doesn't think anything could describe it. The kiss was slow, their lips still trying to get used to the feeling of them touching. Yoongi was shaking, he couldn't believe this was happening, he was kissing a boy, no, he was kissing Hoseok, he was fucking kissing him. Yoongis palm went up to Hoseoks cheek, caressing it with his thumb, his other hand went around his neck, lightly scratching Hoseoks head while Hoseoks hands went around Yoongis waist, putting more pressure on his hips, letting the boy sink in even more on his thigh, his hands going under his shirt, the feeling of his skin burned Hoseoks fingers with desire sending Yoongi over the edge, every muscle in his body tense under Hoseoks touch. 

They were both scared and slow, trying to treasure this moment as much as they can, afraid that it might end too soon, afraid that by the time their lips part all of this will end. Neither one of them wanted that to happen. Yoongi slightly pulled away, already out of breath because of the intense kiss that they had. He could feel Hoseok's hot breath on his skin which made him calm down, all of the stress and nervousness he had before disappearing from his head. Their noses were touching, both of them taking in each others presence. 

Hoseok has never felt so close to anyone before. 

Yoongi went in for another kiss, but this time he could feel Hoseok's tongue against his bottom lip. Yoongi started to grind on Hoseok's thigh, feeling his muscles tense under him he felt a wave of pleasure going through his body, Hoseok's tongue exploring his mouth. Everything was way too much for the boy and he certainly didn't want it to stop. Hoseok hands were wandering all over Yoongis naked chest, the feeling of his fragile body rocking on his thigh driving him crazy. Fuck he looks so fucking beautiful he thought. Yoongi broke off the kiss, his lips traveling down to Hoseoks neck, leaving wet hot kisses, nibbling on his pale skin with his teeth ever so gently, teasing the boy. One of Yoongis hands started going down Hoseoks body, caressing his chest, his small fingers feeling like feathers on Hoseoks skin. Yoongis hand finally reached down there. There were Hoseok needed him the most. Yoongi started gently palming the boy through his jeans, already feeling how hard he is. For a minute he just stared at his hand palming him, unable to believe that's him who's making him feel this way. 

„Fuck sweetheart your hands feel perfect, just look what a mess you made" Hoseok said in a low raspy tone. 

Yoongi could swear he almost came hearing such dirty words coming out of Hoseok's mouth. His hand started to palm Hoseok even harder, putting even more pressure than before, him still riding Hoseok's thigh now in much faster pace, Hoseok's thigh muscles twitching every so often making Yoongis body vibrate in pure pleasure. Soft moans could be heard from both of the boys as they were both in midsts of pleasure. Yoongi's pace kept quickening, only moments left until he reaches his high. Hoseok was just watching the mess of a boy, admiring how beautiful he truly was, little drops of sweat covering his forehead, his eyes closed shut, his cheeks colored in a bright shade of pink, his body rocking against his thigh. Ethereal - that's what he was. 

„Fuck Yoongi-ah, you're too good to be true" Hoseok let out, locking eyes with the boy and its all it took for him to come undone. 

He rode out his high, Hoseoks name never leaving his lips. As Yoongi finally got over his high, he remembered that Hoseok now had an even bigger problem between his legs, and he was planning to take care of it just like Hoseok took care of him. He stood up from his comfortable position on Hoseoks thigh, leaving Hoseok a bit confused. 

„What are you-" he stopped himself after Yoongi dropped to his knees. 

„You know you don't have to do that" he looked into Yoongis eyes, assuring him. 

„N-no, I want to..." Yoongi spilled the words quickly, embarrassed by how quickly he replied.

"So good for me" Hoseok said caressing Yoongis cheek with his palm, his index finger finding its way to his mouth, making Yoongi suck his finger dry. Cold, long and bony fingers were going in and out Yoongis mouth, making both of the boys more aroused by the second until Hoseok finally got his finger back not able to wait anymore. 

Yoongis small fingers went to unzip the boys jeans, taking his already hard member in his hand, in awe of how big and beautiful it was, stroking it a few times and already getting a low grunt from Hoseok, he lowered his head to Hoseoks body and began placing small kisses teasingly slowly all over Hoseoks abdomen, until his tongue finally reached his throbbing erection. He kitten licked the precum off of his tip, his eyes looking up to see Hoseoks reaction, only to realize that he was looking at him all this time. The way Yoongi looked so innocent, batting his long eyelashes while doing something so dirty drove him insane. Yoongi finally took all of him into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing more and more each time. Hoseoks hands found their way to Yoongis hair, tugging on it harshly which made Yoongi even more turned on, making him moan, sending vibrations around his dick. After a few seconds of Yoongi bopping his head up and down his length, Hoseok's hand took a fistful of his hair and sank his head onto his dick even more, making Yoongi gag a little, tears welling up in his eyes. Hoseok let out a loud soulful moan, throwing his head back. Yoongi kept fastening his movements, taking all of him in his mouth over and over again, feeling Hoseoks dick twitch in his mouth. Hoseok has never felt so good touched by someone else, he was so close, his fist still full of Yoongis hair. One more tug on the boy's hair, Yoongi felt himself letting out another whiny moan into Hoseoks dick, his hand quickly squeezing Hoseoks hand making the boy cum into Yoongis tight little mouth. Yoongi swallowed, licking his lips afterward. Yoongi was so exhausted and overwhelmed by everything that just happened, not ready to face the reality of this situation just yet. Hoseok saw the tired expression on Yoongis face and lifted him up, placing him on his lap again, this time holding the boy close to him, enjoying this moment in silence. 

The cold breeze hit Yoongis face as he opened the door outside to see the sky now dark, already waiting for the stars to come out. Hoseok followed his steps outside soon after him, both of the boys admiring the view of empty streets that were now able to rest after a long day. 

Hoseok took out a phone and his earphones out of his pocket, offering Yoongi one earphone with a small smile, neither one of them trusting their voices enough to speak. On the way home the boys didn't speak, silently playing music in their ears filling the silence, which let Yoongis thoughts start to run around in his head. Are Hoseoks feelings the same as his? What does this mean? Should he just forget about what happened and move on? He really wanted to get his answers because to him this was way more than a mistake. He was exposed to his feelings towards Hoseok, he felt vulnerable. What if Hoseok was just using him? No, he didn't want to believe that, Hoseok just wasn't like that. Suddenly Hoseok stopped in his tracks, grabbing Yoongis hand in the process, making the boy turn around, evident confusion on his face. 

"Yoongi....I don't know how to even begin saying this, but I can't help but feel so much for you, I hate the way you're so genuine and real with me, I hate the way you always take me seriously even though I joke most of the time, I hate the way I can't imagine my day without you in it, I hate the way I know everything about you, little details about you popping up in my head at random times of day and night making me not able to sleep or eat or do anything at all because all I can think of is you. And you know what I hate the most? The fact that you will never see me the way I see you. I'm already too late. I will never be able to get attached to someone else because I will keep comparing them to you. And if what happened between us just now didn't prove my feelings for you enough and it was just a one-time thing for you, I will accept that. I really will. I just need to tell you that because I can't hold it in anymore". 

A small tear rolled down Yoongis cheek, a tear quickly wiped away by Hoseok. 

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry for saying that, just forget it, I will be fine I'll-" Hoseok was cut off by Yoongis lips smashing into his. 

Hoseok was vibrating, every part of his body on fire. 

This wasn't just "in a moment" thing, Yoongi was kissing Hoseok, and Hoseok was kissing Yoongi. Both of them baring their feelings for each other. Hoseoks hands went around Yoongis waist under his coat, his hands now warm from Yoongis burning skin. Yoongis hands went around Hoseoks neck, pulling him even closer to his body. 

"It wasn't just a "one-time thing" for me too". Yoongi said, burying his head into the crook of Hoseoks neck, both boys happy to be in each other's arms. 

The wind was dancing around them, lifting up the same colored leaves in the air, a few people passing them on the street, but they didn't care, nothing around them seemed to matter anymore. 

Yoongis wish, that he soon find out that he shared with Hoseok finally came true.

                          *＊✿❀　❀✿＊*


End file.
